Sin luz no puede haber oscuridad
by Sopho
Summary: Hay algo que sólo parece ver Kari, algo oscuro que podría haberse formado en una mente turbulenta y demente. O podría ser tan real y palpable como tú.
1. La chica solitaria

Era una tarde de principios de octubre. Después de las clases dedicadas a las presentaciones y el repaso de guías docentes, la rutina de trabajos semanales y exámenes parciales se había impuesto en la escuela, y los alumnos luchaban contra el sueño inducido por el amodorrante canto de las chicharras y los apacibles rayos de sol que entraban a través de las ventanas semiabiertas en aquella hora.

Habían transcurrido apenas quince minutos desde que el reloj del instituto había echo sonar la lánguida melodía que anunciaba el cambio de clases, por lo que sólo quedaba por soportar los últimos y más pesados cuarenta minutos de la última clase de la sesión de tarde. Los alumnos menos aventajados se entretenían dibujando garabatos en sus cuadernos de matemáticas, haciendo mover sus lápices con los dientes o simplemente contemplando el patio del recreo con los ojos entrecerrados y suspirando largamente.

Y ocurrió que, mientras la profesora de matemáticas se esforzaba por hacer entretenida una explicación de un corte transversal, un hecho insólito acabó de forma súbita con la monotonía habitual. Kari Kamiya, la extraña chica que apenas hablaba con nadie, había acaparado todas las miradas al sufrir uno de sus ataques. Todos en la escuela sabían que Kari era propensa a tener ese tipo de reacciones exageradas, pero ninguna la había afectado hasta tal punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo entre chillidos histéricos.

La profesora acudió en su ayuda, su rostro teñido con la misma palidez que el de la chica.

–Kamiya, ¿te encuentras bien?

Para ese momento Kari había dejado de gritar y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Los alumnos de las filas delanteras se inclinaron para ver mejor, mientras que los de atrás se acercaron para contemplar a la chica que yacía penosamente un una esquina de la clase, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y frente a un armario desvencijado. Era con lo primero que se había topado al entrar a la clase, y algo debía tener ese armario amarillento con estampas de trabajos de arte de cursos anteriores para que provocara aquella desmedida reacción en la muchacha. En cualquier caso, sólo unos pocos se pararon a inspeccionar el mueble. Sabían que, por mucho que escudriñaran la vista, había cosas que sólo Kari podía ver.

En efecto. Cuando la chica abrió de nuevo los ojos, mantuvo el contacto visual con el armario durante un largo rato. Sus ojos se clavaban con un extraño brillo en la parte superior del mueble. Tragó saliva, se volvió a la profesora, que no paraba de formular preguntas histéricas que no recibían respuesta, y dijo con una serenidad que contrastaba con el escalofriante grito que había proferido segundos antes:

–Estoy bien. No he podido controlarme esta vez, a veces me pasa. Es algo que estoy aprendiendo a controlar. Pido disculpas.  
–¿Estás recibiendo tratamiento, verdad? –continuó la profesora, quién aquella repentina calma de la chica no terminaba de tranquilizarla a ella.

La chica asintió y echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros con cierta vergüenza. Una de las alumnas tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su compañera le pasaba un brazo por el hombro mientras le lanzaba una mirada de profunda repugnancia. Algunos de los chicos se habían quedado paralizados, contemplándola con morbosa curiosidad. Sólo uno de los chicos parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado. Era el que tenía un aire de mayor gravedad. Kari sabía quién era. Fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, reparó en que su cabello rubio había perdido parte de su resplandeciente brillo y había adquirido un tono cercano al castaño. Por otra parte, el fulgor de sus ojos azules, que la miraban con preocupación, no había cambiado en absoluto.

-Si me disculpa, me gustaría marcharme -dijo en un susurro.  
-Claro, cariño -respondió la profesora en un ligero tartamudeo. Por mucho que la tratara con respeto y sintiera lástima por ella, Kari Kamiya siempre le había inspirado cierto temor. Tras la muerte de su familia, la chica había comenzado a padecer esos terribles ataques, y la profesora creía conveniente no realizar más preguntas de las necesarias al respecto.

Kari se levantó, rehusando la ayuda de su profesora, y se acercó a su pupitre. El chico de los ojos azules se percató con curiosidad en cómo Kari procuraba mantenerse lo más alejada posible del armario, llegando a estar a punto de rozar la mesa contigua con los muslos al salir. En apariencia, y sobretodo en contraste con su aspecto anterior, la chica parecía encontrarse bien. Pero el chico del cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules sabía que no estaba bien. Lo supo porque aunque ella caminaba de nuevo con soltura, permanecía ligeramente cabizbaja y su mano apretaba con debilidad el reverso de su chaqueta. Durante la fracción de segundo en la que Kari terminaba de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como rápidamente se giraba hacia alguna parte del pasillo y llenaba su pecho de aire, como para darse fuerzas.

Takeru levantó la mano.

-Creo que sería conveniente que alguien acompañe a Kari a su casa, profesora.

La profesora le concedió el permiso y salió del aula ante la expresión de fastidio de sus compañeros, quienes pensaban que T.K había inventado una excusa perfecta para evitar las clases. Era cierto que T.K no pensaba en acompañar directamente a Kari; tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba volver a hablar con ella, Kari no lo vería con buenos ojos. Pero sí podía seguirla de cerca para intentar averiguar qué demonios le ocurría a esa chica.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio como una cabellera castaña desaparecía al final, en la oscuridad. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se encaminó hacia ella lo más sigilosamente que sus zapatillas le permitieron.

El otoño había hecho acto de presencia cubriendo todo de un manto gris. En aquel día nublado, el instituto parecía un cuadro pintado con una paleta de grises. Las nubes ominosas del exterior dejaban filtrar poca luz, que se reflejaba en los trofeos de plata de las vitrinas y en el cristal que cubría los marcos de las orlas de cada clase.

Sólo se oía la voz, cada vez más apagada de la única profesora que impartía clase aquel día, el suave entrechocar de las ramas del exterior por el viento y los pasos casi inaudibles de él. Kari había dejado de caminar.

Llegó a las escaleras y se asomó con cuidado al piso de abajo. A pesar de la escasa luz que allí llegaba, pudo distinguir a Kari pegada a la pared. Se tapaba la boca con una mano. Sus piernas temblaban visiblemente. Parecía que en cualquier momento Kari pudiera volver a estallar en gritos y derrumbarse como en clase. Cuando apartó la mano de la boca y volvió a hablar, fue en un susurro apenas audible. T.K tuvo que agudizar el oído para oírlo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? No te he hecho nada.

Sea cual fuere que fuese la respuesta, sólo preocupó más a Kari. T.K alargó el cuello para tratar de ver a la persona con la que mantenía la conversación, pero como supuso, a nadie pudo ver en la baranda de la escalera a la que Kari observaba con tanta inquietud.

De repente Kari se quedó sin decir nada. Antes de que Takeru tuviera tiempo para anticiparse, la chica elevó la cabeza hacia él y lo vio espiándola.

T.K suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Vaya, me has descubierto -dijo con humor, como si hubieran estado jugando al escondite como cuando eran niños y hubiera sido descubierto por Kari.

Para Kari esos juegos habían acabado desde hace mucho tiempo. La chica frunció el entrecejo y le dijo con seriedad:

-Estabas espiándome.  
-Le he pedido permiso a la profesora para acompañarte a tu casa -contestó T.K mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia ella-. ¿Con quién hablas?  
-No hace falta que me acompañes -replicó Kari, desafiante.

Cuando llegó donde ella estaba, T.K comprobó que, aunque Kari quería parecer inflexible, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Despedían esa luz que afirmaba que estaba encantada de verle, e incluso aliviada. Como si de un espejismo se tratase, su rostro se ensombreció por el miedo y se reanudó su marcha bajando las escaleras. A pesar de que no estaba dispuesta a hablar, T.K la siguió por la oscura escalera.  
-Kari.  
-Vete, por favor -aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
-¡Vete!

Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, T.K consiguió aferrarla del brazo. Y allí se quedaron en silencio, en el primer piso que ocupaban los estudiantes de primer año. Era sin duda el más oscuro y peor ventilado del edificio, pues allí no se impartían clases por la tarde y estaban todas las puertas y la persiana de la ventana del fondo completamente bajada.

T.K notó como la palma de la mano de Kari estaba húmedos y caliente. Todavía no se había girado para encararlo. Su espalda se elevaba y encogía debido a su pecho convulsionado. Había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

-Kari, ¿te encuentras bien? -Inquirió T.K, soltándole la mano. En seguida se arrepintió, pero afortunadamente, Kari no huyó. Al fin se dio la vuelta y Takeru pudo ver como unas lágrimas brillantes recorrían su rostro. Se acercó a ella, pero Kari retrocedió un paso y le advirtió con un gesto de la mano que no diera un paso más.

Takeru miró a su alrededor, en busca de aquello que solo Kari podía ver. No había nadie en la baranda del piso superior, y a su alrededor estaba muy oscuro, pero no sentía la presencia de nadie.

–Lo siento, T.K -murmuró Kari entre lágrimas-. Oh, si sólo supieras...  
–¿Cómo es?

Kari dejó de llorar y lo contempló como si lo viera por primera vez. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y tragó saliva.

–Es como un demonio -habló en un tono muy bajo, como si temiera ser escuchada- Es... alto y negro, aunque a veces diría que es de otro color. Tiene las extremidades muy largas y puede encaramarse en cualquier sitio con ellas. Es delgado y no hace ruido al desplazarse. A veces le gusta asustarme. Cuando he entrado a la clase estaba encima del armario y se ha puesto a chillarme.  
–Continúa –le apremió Takeru, muy serio e intrigado por la descripción.

Era difícil saber si Kari sentía más desahogada después de compartir su secreto o estaba todavía más alterada.

–No todo él es negro. Tiene como unas plumas rojas en la cabeza, aunque no estoy segura de que sean exactamente plumas. Hasta hace poco no las tenía.  
–¿Quieres decir qué ha cambiado su aspecto con el tiempo?

Por alguna razón, el detalle de las plumas tranquilizó a Takeru. No cabía duda de que todo formaba parte de la imaginación de Kari. Las pesadillas y toda mala pasada que jugara la imaginación podía combatirse.

–Tiene unos dientes blancos y horribles, pero lo peor son sus ojos –prosiguió-. Es como caer en la trampa de una araña. No puedes dejar de mirarlos –la voz se le quebró-. Es como si de un momento a otro fuera a matarte, pero en mi caso nunca lo ha hecho.

De repente el rostro de Kari palideció y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, no –susurró casi sin voz-. Está justo detrás de ti.


	2. Un susurro maligno en la oscuridad

Takeru no pudo dominar su curiosidad y se giró con nerviosismo para encararse con la más espesa oscuridad del pasillo.

−Escucha −dijo a la oscuridad−. No sé quién eres, pero si tocas a Kari estás muerto. Escucha, Kari −dijo dirigiéndose a ella, que de nuevo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de T.K−. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que cuando éramos niños te dije que a mi lado ningún monstruo te haría daño?

Eso no bastó para calmar a Kari, pero sí consiguió que dejara de mirar tras él.

En circunstancias normales jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decir tal cosa a Kari. No era propio de él recurrir a las estupideces que decía de niño, ni si quiera era propio de él mostrarse tan atento y visiblemente preocupado por ella. Pero en esos momentos no existía su timidez, solo Kari llorando y asustada. Y debía hacer algo al respecto.

−¡No! −exclamó repentinamente Kari, dando un paso al frente e interponiéndose entre T.K y el monstruo imaginario−. No le hagas nada, por favor. Dejaré de hablar con él, lo siento.

T.K quiso tocar de nuevo la mano de Kari, pero la chica la apartó con rapidez y le lanzó una grave mirada.

−¡Vete! −Gritó−. Verás, T.K, lo que pasa es que estoy loca –comentó cambiando el tono de repente, componiendo una sonrisa que escondía un panico latente-. Loca, loca, loca −canturreó−. Y no es bueno que gente como tú me hable porque podrías salir muy mal parado.

T.K no se movió ni un centímetro de dónde estaba. Aunque sabía que todo lo que veía Kari estaba en su imaginación, había algo inquietante en que ella aludiera a su estado con tanta facilidad. Los locos no solían percatarse de su locura.

−Kari, me gustaría ayudarte de alguna manera… −musitó como para sus adentros. Miró al suelo y suspiró.

Ahora Kari reía en un triste intento de parecer una lunática, pero de vez en cuando gimoteaba lastimosamente. Parecía que estaba profundamente avergonzada por su comportamiento, o simplemente, tenía miedo.

Entonces, casi opacados por los gemidos de Kari, T.K pudo distinguir otro sonido apenas imperceptible. Al principio pensó que Kari respiraba agitadamente, pero al devolverle la mirada y comprobar que se había calmado un poco, reparó en que alguien más estaba respirando débilmente en el oscuro pasillo.

Él no podía ser. Se le había cortado la respiración por unos segundos al oír aquel nuevo sonido.

−T.K, tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente.

La acongojada voz de Kari lo sacó por unos momentos de sus pensamientos, y la contempló mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los oojos anegados en lágrimas, suplicantes.

Hubo un horrible instante de silencio en el que sólo se oyó aquella horrible respiración. T.K comprobó con inquietud cómo se hacía cada vez más audible. Ya no era un hálito moribundo, sino algo más resonante y áspero, como una flauta desafinada.

Aquel estertor de muerte vino acompañado de un hedor extraño, como a pescado podrido. Se filtraba en los pulmones como un virus maligno que le inducía al vómito.

−Venga, salgamos juntos de aquí −dijo T.K.

Y justo cuando iba a agarrar la mano de Kari, en un punto en la oscuridad situado a pocos metros, débilmente iluminado por un chorro de la escasa luz gris que conseguía introducirse a través del resquicio de un agujero en la persiana, vio aquello que originaba aquel siniestro espectáculo de sonidos y pestilencias en la oscuridad. Fue apenas una milésima de segundo la visión que tuvo de la cabeza de la criatura cuándo la luz incidió sobre ella y se perdía en la negrura más cercana a ellos, pero bastó para que los ojos se ambos se encontraran. T.K sintió como una mano helada apretujaba sus entrañas o, como había dicho Kari cuando todavía no le creía, si se encontrara en una tela de araña preparado para ser devorado. Parecían algo mayores para tratarse de un ser humano, o bien podrían estar inusualmente abiertos, como los de un demente. No podían ser blancos, pero era imposible distinguir el color de tan pálido era el tono. Y en el centro de cada ojo, un par de pequeños óvalos negros que oscilaban maliciosamente.

T.K agarró del brazo a Kari justo cuando el monstruo sacudió la oscuridad tras la chica. Se lanzaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, hacia las escaleras, donde la luz de la planta baja parecía gritarles que huyeran a su amparo. A esa misma hora, el conserje, en uno de sus descansos, sacaba una lata de refresco de la máquina expendedora.

_Plop_

El sonido de la botella al caer se oyó desde el primer piso, y T.K tuvo la angustiosa esperanza de que si conseguían huír de ese oscuro pasillo, hacia donde el conserje realizaba su rutina diaria, que tan ajeno estaba del siniestro ser que les pisaba los talones, conseguirían salvarse.

Apenas quedaban diez metros.

Cinco.

Dos.

T.K derrapó en el suelo para no chocarse con la figura que se acababa de materializar delante de ellos.

−¡NO!

La oscura figura de la criatura aparecía recortada contra la luz fluorescente procedente de la escalera. Podían distinguirse, a ambos lados de la cabeza, unas plumas alargadas que se sacudían con furia. Lo único que resplandecía en su oscuro cuerpo era su monstruosa mirada y unos dientes blancos y puntiagudos que rechinaban ansiosamente. Debía medir más de dos metros aun sin estar completamente erguido. Con sus piernas flexionadas y sus hombros bajos, parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Tiró de nuevo de Kari, que miraba suplicante al monstruo mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se metieron en la clase justo cuando la criatura se lanzaba sobre ellos con los brazos extendidos. Cerraron la puerta y echaron el pestillo. Un temblor sacudió violentamente la puerta y retrocedieron un par de pasos.

El monstruo no volvió a arremeter contra la puerta.

T.K se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes, como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla.

−Lo siento, T.K −dijo Kari, como en trance−. Es todo culpa mía.

Solo podía ver su rostro cabizbajo en la oscuridad y unas lágrimas brillantes descendiendo por su mejilla. Desolado, T.K solo acertó a alargar la mano y limpiarle una de las lágrimas. Con la otra, estrechó la mano de Kari, sin saber muy bien si trataba de darle fuerzas a ella o a él mismo.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ningún ruido delatara la presencia de la criatura que, haciendo uso de su habilidad para desplazarse en la oscuridad con el sigilo de un insecto, se había deslizado a través de un agujero que conectaba el pasillo con el armario, encogiendo y blandeando su carne podrida como una monstruosa esponja de mar. Ambos habían sentido aquellos ojos chispeantes clavándose en sus nucas, pero antes de que pudiesen volverse, antes incluso de que pudieran ahogar un grito al oír el crujido de la puerta al abrirse de improvisto, unos dedos largos y huesudos aferraron el cabello de T.K, extirpándole un alarido de dolor y tumbándolo con violencia contra el frío pavimento del suelo. La mano de Kari, todavía fuertemente entrelazada con la de T.K, se soltó cuando las uñas rotas e infectas del monstruo se clavaron con facilidad en la carne del chico.

T.K aulló al sentir el pinchazo. A pesar de encontrarse fuertemente inmovilizado contra el suelo, pudo detectar el brillo oscuro de su sangre sobre la superficie del aula. Y en medio de aquella confusión, su sangre recién vertida era un recordatorio de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no procedía de la torturada mente de su amiga.

Kari dio un traspiés y cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pata de una mesa. Angustiada, trató de incorporarse, pero trastabilló y cayó de nuevo cuando el monstruo emitió un penetrante chillido que los hizo retorcerse en el suelo.

−Déjalo, por favor –rogó Kari en el suelo−. No me acercaré más a él. Ya verás. ¡Déjalo!

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la criatura. Una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridad poco a poco, mientras arrastraba a T.K a través de la clase y lo llevaba hacia el pasillo. Kari salió de la habitación, vociferando el nombre de su amigo.

Al final lo vio. Su chaqueta impermeable hacía un sonido silbante al frotar contra el suelo. Su cuerpo fue rápidamente arrastrado a través del pasillo, hacia las tinieblas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Caminaba torpemente por una calle iluminada con luces de neón. El ruido de los coches al desplazarse de un lado a otro se fundía con la alegre melodía de un grupo de música callejero compuesto por lolitas chillonas. Una anciana en un puesto de almendras garrapiñadas le ofreció una bolsita para degustarlas. Kari la miró largamente sin decir nada y continuó su trayecto.

Sus pasos le condujeron a una edificio que le era familiar. Era agradable de contemplar por la noche, cuando las luces de la ciudad pintaban colores en sus impolutas cristaleras.

Kari atravesó la puerta corredera circular y se metió en uno de los ascensores. Pulsó el botón del último piso y se quedó apoyada contra el espejo, oyendo la irritante melodía que tenía por defecto el ascensor.

El hermano de T.K le recibió con aspecto confundido. Mantuvieron una monótona conversación sobre el tiempo y Matt le invitó a pasar para esperar a su hermano.

Hacía tiempo que Kari no entraba a la casa de los Ishida. Reconoció la alfombra peluda en la que solían sentarse ella y T.K al jugar a los videojuegos. A veces Matt se unía, pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Según T.K, los amoríos le habían vuelto aburrido y taciturno. Kari pensó que era muy romántico, y se preguntó si T.K y ella serían ese tipo de parejas que discutían constantemente y volvían al día siguiente. T.K le preguntó porqué se había puesto colorada, y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y continuó matando zombies. Su hermano solía retrasarse más de la cuenta, lo que hacía que la madre de T.K tratara a Kari con fría cortesía, pensando que la muchacha era la causante del descenso del rendimiento escolar de su hijo. En cierto modo, estaba en lo correcto, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Su hijo había dejado de mirar a Kari como una amiga. Había pasado de picarla ganándole a los videojuegos, y no tenía reparos en decir que era una "tía guay".

Kari siempre había desconfiado de la señora Ishida, pero en cuando la vio en la cocina, y ella la recibió con una inesperada calidez pues hacía tiempo que no la veía retrasando los deberes escolares de su hijo, no pudo más que compadecerla.

A tientas en la oscuridad, dio con el interruptor de la habitación de T.K. Comprobó con curiosidad cómo su amigo se había vuelto más desordenado con el paso del tiempo. Había diversas prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo. Casi se tropezó con un zapato al entrar. Sobre una cama a medio hacer descansaba una brillante guitarra azulada. Al igual que su hermano, le había cogido el gusto por la música. Sobre el escritorio, unos libros amontonados y una pequeña libreta con una historia de ficción que había comenzado hace poco. Kari la ojeó un poco y descubrió que era una novela de fantasía al estilo de los libros de Tolkien que tanto le gustaban.

Se sentó en la cama, llevó la guitarra a su regazo y tocó unas cuerdas al azar. Luego se acostó, rendida al cansancio. La cama todavía todavía olía a él, a su cabello. De repente, la sensación agradable, casi balsámica que había tenido al entrar en la casa se convirtió en un pinchazo agobiante en la boca del estómago. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, gritó y luego las lágrimas empezaron a desbocarse y a humedecer la tela.

Se giró, hundiendo los dedos en el rostro. Cuando apartó las manos, vio como el monstruo estaba encaramado con sus largas extremidades a la esquina de la habitación situada sobre su cabeza, como una grotesca sombra rebelde en el techo beis, contemplándola sin que sus ojos pálidos denotaran emoción alguna. Kari se le quedó mirando con la misma impasibilidad.

−Si quieres recuperarle −dijo el monstruo en un gruñido−, tendrás que ir al lugar donde comenzó todo.


	3. In Memoriam

Cuando volvió a pestañear, el monstruo había desaparecido de la habitación, y por unos momentos pensó que acababa de tener una visión debido al cansancio acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Se incorporó con lentitud. Su mano, atenazada fuertemente la sábana, deshizo su agarre y la tela se escapó entre sus dedos. Se llevó la mano a las pestañas y las arrugó, estallidos silenciosos de luz aparecieron en su mente. Permaneció unos minutos en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que las luces de colores perecieron en la oscuridad.

_Hay esperanza_, se dijo mientras se levantaba con decisión de la cama y salía de la habitación. _Él es mi esperanza._

La señora Ishida se extrañó cuando Kari salió apresuradamente del comedor. Iba en busca de su hijo, decía, y eso bastó para que dejara de hacer preguntas, pues hacía horas que Takeru debía de haber llegado del instituto. Antes de que pudiera enviar a su hermano a acompañarla, la chica ya había cerrado la compuerta del ascensor.

Corrió por una calle muy diferente de la que había venido. Se trataba de una barrio pequeño en el que no había luces de neón y todo la música que se oía eran las risas enlatadas de un programa de humor que estaba emitiéndose desde una ventana cercana y sus respiraciones inquebrantables.

Continuó corriendo sin amainar el ritmo hasta llegar al establecimiento de venta de billetes. El encargado somnoliento le vendió a regañadientes un ticket sin percatarse de lo insólito que era que una chica de su edad cogiera el tren de la medianoche.

Una luz fantasmagórica apareció en la lejanía, y fue cogiendo tamaño hasta aparcar en la estación. No era el tren moderno e impoluto en el que se montaba con regularidad. El brillante naranja que una vez lució estaba ahora desteñido, y chirriaba sonoramente sobre las vías, como un viejo acatarrado. Era el tren que había cogido para ir a la playa en el pasado. El tren que, quizás, le llevaría a su destino final.

Menos de una decena de personas se montaron esa noche en el viejo tren con destino a la playa, pero se acomodaron todos en el mismo vagón para evitar la soledad de la noche. Kari se sentó en al fondo y los observó en silencio. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera preferido buscar un lugar alejado de la gente, pero ese día no quería estar sola.

El viaje era largo, de unas seis horas, por lo que tenía tiempo para dormir. Aunque puso la alarma del móvil y cerró los ojos, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se recostó en el asiento, abrochándose la chaqueta hasta el cuello y se quedó contemplando las figuras cada vez más difusas del exterior. Estaba acostumbrada a no dormir, incluso cuando su cuerpo le imploraba un descanso. Pensó en Mimi y su rostro se iluminó por unos momentos. Probablemente se hubiera horrorizado de su rostro ojeroso y le hubiera aplicado rápidamente una gruesa capa del maquillaje que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

Había tomado la decisión de no retomar el contacto con ninguno de sus amigos desde hacía años, pero de vez en cuando los recuerdos inundaban su mente. La sensación era agobiante la mayoría de las veces, como tratar de abrazar al fantasma de un ser querido. Pero en algunas ocasiones se había sorprendido aferrada con más fuerza a esos recuerdos que a su propia vida, pensando que, si intentaba con todas sus energías recordar cada detalle de la memoria de sus días felices, quizás pudiera revivir algo de las sensaciones pasadas.

Esa noche Kari no pudo recordar nada de aquellos días felices. Al principio tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo, pero a medida que transcurría el trayecto encontró consuelo en la certeza de que todo acabaría esa fría noche de octubre. Sabía que era una trampa, que el monstruo estaba hambriento y que iba a acabar finalmente con ella tras tantos años atormentándola. Había ido más allá de lo que su mente podía soportar, y en caso de que ella se salvase y su amigo pereciese, probablemente moriría de tristeza o se volvería loca. T.K era la esperanza de que todo acabaría pronto para ella.

Cuando el tren estacionó en la parada final, el cielo estaba teñido del azul oscuro que precede al amanecer. Tenía la boca seca, las piernas entumecidas y el cerebro embotado, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bailando en una de esas fiestas tan alegres que se celebraban en el instituto al acabar las clases y a las que nunca pudo asistir.

La playa estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la estación si atajaba por una calle con vistas al mar. La tenue luz de las farolas alumbraba a la chica que caminaba serpenteando ligeramente. Algunos adolescentes que habían estado bebiendo posaron su vista en ella y concluyeron que Kari también lo había pasado muy bien durante la noche.

Pronto la dulce brisa del mar le acarició el rostro y los cabellos. El olor a salitre inundó sus pulmones. Algunas estrellas trasnochaban en lo alto, emitiendo un brillo que iluminaba débilmente la oscura superficie del mar. Mientras caminaba con parsimonia por la arena, cerca de las delgadas olas que arremetían suavemente contra la arena fresca, los recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a su mente.

Tenía seis años y su boca formaba una "O" casi perfecta al ver una concha marina de inusual belleza en una roca cercana. Apoyándose en la roca contigua, alargó la mano para atrapar la preciada cáscara que podría usar como sillón de diseño improvisado para su casa de muñecas. El susto provocado por el estruendo del choque de la ola contra la roca la desequilibró. Todavía estaba pensando en la concha cuando impactó contra la superficie. No fue hasta que se sumergió en el agua cálida de aquel crepúsculo, de un agradable color cerveza, que reparó en que las clases básicas de natación que había recibido no serían suficientes para sobrevivir a la furiosa embestida del mar. Entonces, tras haber tragado una considerable cantidad de agua, sintió que algo la arrastraba del brazo de nuevo hacia la superficie. Y allí estaba él, sus ojos azules delante del resplandor rosáceo del universo.

La entrada de la cueva era un ominoso triángulo del que emergía un viento glacial que le erizaba la piel. Estaba situada sobre una placa rocosa parcialmente sumergida en el agua. El choque de las olas era más sonoro aquí, y por unos momentos Kari se encontró en el centro de una gran tempestad. En ese momento sintió un frío que nada tenía que ver con el gélido aliento de la oquedad. Desvió la vista hacia las estrellas en busca de refugio. La quietud del cielo le recordó que la tormenta en realidad estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

Un destello que percibió por el rabillo del ojo capturó su atención. Se dirigió vacilante hacia el lugar dónde creía haberlo percibido. A medida que se acercaba más, un ruido extraño, como de espadas entrechocándose, se hizo oír sobre el rugido del mar. Se trataba de un objeto alargado y punzante que estaba atrapado entre dos rocas, contra las que cargaba con estocadas cada vez que el agua burbujeante arremetía contra él.

Kari reconoció esa espina al instante.

Tras el incidente con la concha, T.K y Kari habían trabado una férrea amistad alimentada por sus imprudentes exploraciones marítimas. "Dicen que esta casa está embrujada", había dicho T.K con una risita cómplice un día de finales de septiembre, cuando decidieron realizar una exploración para romper con la melancólica monotonía de los días anteriores a las clases. Ella también había sonreído, le había arrebatado la linterna de la mano y ambos se habían internado en la cueva con el excitante presentimiento de que esa tarde ocurrirían sucesos extraordinarios.

Llegado un momento, la cueva se bifurcaba en dos caminos: uno tenuemente iluminado y otro al amparo de la oscuridad. A pesar de la insistencia de su amigo por acompañarla, Kari había decidido que se adentraría con la linterna en la parte oscura.

No tardó en arrepentirse cuando su oído capto un débil murmullo en alguna parte. Kari inspecionó con la linterna cada esquina y recoveco de la cueva en busca del sonido.

Cuando sus ojos pálidos se encontraron por primera vez con ella, no gritó. Palideció y se acurrucó contra la pared, su boca se había quedado muda del espanto. Fue como reencontrarse con un ser de sus pesadillas infantiles que hubiera permanecido largo tiempo en su subconsciente. Y a pesar del terror que la atenazaba, no pudo evitar percatarse en que aquellos inquietantes susurros estaban revestidos de un tono moribundo y lastimero que le hizo recordar a su abuelo antes de morir. El monstruo se lamentaba porque estaba gravemente herido por la espina.

Por alguna razón, la espina había terminado atrapada entre esas dos rocas. El objeto parecía aferrarse allí para no perderse en la inmensidad del mar, y Kari tuvo la sensación de que había estado luchando para que ella pudiera empuñarlo por última vez. Kari lo tocó y al instante dejó de vibrar. Se lo llevó al bolsillo del pantalón y lo cubrió con la chaqueta.

Miró por última vez al cielo estrellado, respiró profundamente y se adentró en la oscuridad.

No llevaba linterna, por lo que tuvo que orientarse por la información que le proporcionaban sus recuerdos del lugar. Atravesó el vestíbulo de piedra donde T.K y ella se habían tomado unos refrescos antes de la expedición y se internó en un largo pasillo situado al final de la oquedad. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente en esta parte, y el silencio era angustioso, como si la cueva hubiera engullido todo sonido del exterior. De vez en cuando se topaba con un charco y se preguntaba si había sido en ese mismo lugar donde T.K y ella se habían caído juntos al resbalar con el agua. Tras diez minutos de camino al fin dio con la bifurcación que partía la cueva en dos cavidades. Esta vez no escogió la senda oscura, sino aquella que estaba débilmente iluminada por una capa de musgo que cubría las paredes rocosas.

Allí estaba T.K, tendido boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas estirados en forma de cruz. Kari se acercó corriendo hasta arrodillarse ante el cuerpo inconsciente.

−Sabía que acabarías viniendo −murmuró una voz fría y penetrante, como un viento de invierno. Kari se incorporó lentamente, abrochándose la chaqueta para ocultar mejor la espina−. Me alegro de que la niña que una vez me salvó la vida no haya perdido toda su pureza.

El monstruo se encontraba unos metros frente a ella. Estaba estirado cuan largo era, con las plumas rojas de su cabeza rozando el techo de la cueva. Ocultaba sus manos de dedos largos y afilados como cuchillas tras su espalda, pero ésta era tan estrecha que no podía ocultar el brillo amenazador de sus uñas.

−Me he dedicado a rememorar nuestro primer encuentro mientras venías. Supongo que tu también habrás hecho lo mismo −unos dientes blancos surgieron de la oscuridad y la saludaron−. Había perdido toda esperanza cuando de repente apareciste tú, como un ángel de luz al servicio de los condenados.

−¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

El monstruo abrió de repente sus horribles ojos refulgentes y examinó a Kari como una bestia sedienta del desierto.

−No, debo rectificar: has sufrido cambios desde entonces. No es el simple altruismo lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí −continuó el monstruo humedeciéndose los labios con una lengua gris y pastosa−. ¿Acaso deseas la muerte, Kari?

−Mataste a mis padres −respondió Kari con languidez−. Mataste a mi hermano. No esperes más compasión de mí, no tengo nada que perder.

−Claro que tienes algo que perder, hermosa criatura −susurró maliciosamente el monstruo−. Puede que hayas dejado de temer por tu vida, pero no serás impasible ante el sufrimiento de tu amigo.

−¿Por qué no me matas y ya está?

−¡Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer tal cosa! −Exclamó, su voz era estridente como un trueno−. Sólo quiero presenciar como se apaga la luz de tus ojos. Quiero ver como te marchitas por completo.

Kari se llevó ambas manos al rostro y apretó los labios temblorosos. Tenía miedo de añadir otra memoria insoportable a su torturada mente. Todavía sentía un ardor en las entrañas al recordar el rostro enfurecido del monstruo antes de empujar a su sorprendida madre por el hueco de las escaleras, el desagradable pitido que emitían las paredes del hospital mientras pasaba noches eternas abrazada a su hermano esperando la declaración de fallecimiento de su padre o el estremecedor sonido de la tumba de su hermano al encajar en el panteón familiar.

−Te advertí que no intimaras con nadie −dijo el monstruo con rencor−. En el momento en el que me quitaste la espina te convertiste en mi posesión. Tu luz -alargó los brazos y cerró sus manos en el aire, como dos monstruosas arañas atrapando una mosca−. Era para mí. Sólo para mí. La oscuridad siempre permanecerá al lado de la luz. Se mantiene en un segundo plano, se arrodilla ante ella con reverencia. Ibas a a ser mi reina, Kari, pero decidiste apartarte de mí, me salvaste para darme una muerte más injusta.

El monstruo había avanzado hacia ella y ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros. Su rostro desencajado en una mueca extraña que bien podía anticipar un ataque de risa que una explosión de cólera.

−Alejándote hasta perderte en el horizonte, guardándote para ti toda esa calidez −escupió−. Pero decidí que no moriría, no. Iría hacia ti y te la arrebataría, aunque fuera en contra de tu voluntad.

Cuando el monstruo estaba a menos de un metro de ella, torció hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de T.K. Kari se interpuso entre los dos y miró al monstruo con furia.

No parecía enfadado como cuando había asesinado a su madre, ni tampoco socarrón como cuando le había advertido que mataría a T.K en la escuela. Su rostro estaba teñido de un sentimiento muy humano, y eso lo hacía aún más escalofriante. Se agachó hasta posicionarse a su altura y acarició su mejilla con una de sus afiladas garras.

−No lo podrás soportar por mucho más tiempo. Disfrutaré un último trago de la poca luz que te queda, pero tras eso sólo me quedará el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Consumiré a otras estrellas, pero tú siempre serás la más cálida.

El monstruo emitió un agudo chillido de dolor que pareció sacudir los cimientos de la Tierra cuando Kari le asestó una puñalada en el pecho con la espina. Se alejó a toda velocidad de ella, dejando un rastro de sangre negra que brotaba profusamente de la carne desgarrada. Kari caminó detrás suya, las lágrimas congeladas en su rostro imperturbable. El monstruo se desplazó penosamente hasta donde comenzaba la bifurcación, y una vez allí, se arrastró entre maldiciones y gemidos de dolor hasta el oscuro rincón donde se habían visto por primera vez tres años atrás.

−Mátame −suplicó−. Si todavía te queda algo de compasión, quítame la vida empujando la espina hasta el corazón.

Kari se limpió las lágrimas con al manga de la chaqueta. El monstruo se retorcía en al pared; cada vez que uno de sus dedos intentaba posarse en la espina para ejercer presión sobre ella, apartaba la mano rápidamente gritando de dolor. Solo se calmó cuando Kari se acercó hasta él. Tampoco gritó ni se sacudió cuando cogió con ambas manos la espina y la introdujo hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Justo antes del último estertor, el monstruo fijó sus ojos en los de Kari y la miró con una enfermiza fascinación. Contento de haber visto un retazo de aquella luz angelical, una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin vida.

Kari se separó rápidamente del monstruo, entre asqueada y apenada, y caminó de vuelta a la zona verde. T.K había empezado a abrir los ojos cuando su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo.

En el breve instante en el que se mezclaban el sueño y la vigilia comenzó a oir una de esas animadas canciones pop que había escuchado en algún momento de su niñez. De repente se encontraba buceando en una piscina fluorescente. Su cabeza emergió y las estrellas, las luces y la música de la fiesta reconfortaron sus sentidos. Divisó a sus padres en la pista de baile; su madre bailaba con una destreza envidiable, pero se había olvidado de manejar al torpe de su padre, que vaciaba su copa de sangría a cada paso que daba. Tai le dijo algo sobre que eran la pareja menos coordinada de la pista y ella se echó a reír. Entonces su hermano la cogió por la cintura y la obligó a hundirse con él. Burbujas ascendieron a la luna llena, burbujas llenas de alegría y sosiego.

Se despertó con una sensación desagradable en el pecho. No había tenido tiempo de ejecutar los ejercicios mentales que realizaba para impedir que la imaginación fuera demasiado lejos, por lo que los recuerdos, de nuevo, le producían ese molesto quemazón en las entrañas.

La canción pop que había estado escuchando mientras dormía se mezclaba con el plácido sonido de las olas del mar. Justo cuando iba a ponerse a llorar se percató de que alguien le había colocado una chaqueta encima de la suya. Alzó la vista en busca de alguna explicación, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la luz pulcra y brillante del sol de la madrugada. Al final la encontró; T.K había salido del bar donde se encontraban y traía un par de vasos con leche merengada. Antes de dejarlos en la mesa, la inspeccionó muy serio.

Entonces, al comprender todo lo que había pasado, trató de reír, pero un crujido en la mandíbula le cortó las ganas. Hacía años que no sonreía. Se frotó la mejilla, todavía sonriente ante la confusión de su amigo, y de nuevo arrancó a reír, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas y sin importarle el dolor.

T.K la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero al cabo de un tiempo, tras meditarlo un poco, reparó en que aquello era probablemente lo menos importante. Lo único que importaba era que estaban de nuevo en la playa, y que Kari volvía a estar feliz.

**Al fin! Parecía tarea imposible, pero he conseguido terminar una historia! xD. Este capítulo ha sido extraño de escribir. En algunos momentos me he sentido un poco triste, no porque le tenga cariño a una historia de tres capítulos, sino al ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia. Tanta cueva y tanta oscuridad me estaban afectando, por eso tenía que terminar a la luz del amanecer. Una preguntita, he metido algunos flashbacks en este capítulo. Me gustaría saber si os han parecido que entorpecían el ritmo de la historia, si estaban bien metidos, si habéis sabido separarlos de lo que sucede en el presente…etc? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por haberla leído y comentado. **


End file.
